This object is solved by the subject matter of independent claims 1 to 3. The dependent claims relate to possible embodiments of the invention.
This object is solved by a V-type 4-stroke internal combustion engine with 16 cylinders, having a counter-clockwise direction of rotation, comprising a firing sequence controller that fires the cylinders A1 to A8 and B1 to B8 in at least one of the following firing sequences, wherein the direction of rotation and the cylinder numbering is defined in accordance with DIN ISO 1204: a) A1-B7-A2-B6-A3-B5-A5-B1-A8-B2-A7-B3-A6-B4-A4-B8                b) A1-B7-A2-B6-A6-B4-A5-B1-A8-B2-A7-B3-A3-B5-A4-B8        c) A1-B7-A2-B5-A4-B3-A6-B1-A8-B2-A7-B4-A5-B6-A3-B8        d) A1-B4-A4-B6-A3-B7-A2-B8-A8-B5-A5-B3-A6-B2-A7-B1        e) A1-B5-A5-B3-A6-B2-A7-B1-A8-B4-A4-B6-A3-B7-A2-B8; ora V-type 4-stroke internal combustion engine with 16 cylinders, having a clockwise direction of rotation, comprising a firing sequence controller that fires the cylinders A1 to A8 and B1 to B8 in at least one of the following firing sequences, wherein the direction of rotation and the cylinder numbering is defined in accordance with DIN ISO 1204:        
a) B1-A7-B2-A6-B3-A5-B5-A1-B8-A2-B7-A3-B6-A4-B4-A8                b) B1-A7-B2-A6-B6-A4-B5-A1-B8-A2-B7-A3-B3-A5-B4-A8        c) B1-A7-B2-A5-B4-A3-B6-A1-B8-A2-B7-A4-B5-A6-B3-A8        d) B1-A4-B4-A6-B3-A7-B2-A8-B8-A5-B5-A3-B6-A2-B7-A1        e) B1-A5-B5-A3-B6-A2-B7-A1-B8-A4-B4-A6-B3-A7-B2-A8, ora V-type 4-stroke internal combustion engine having 16 cylinders, having a counter-clockwise or clockwise direction of rotation, comprising a crankshaft, a torsional vibration damper and a flywheel arranged on the crankshaft, wherein the crankshaft has 8 crank throws forming a crank star, wherein in each case the piston rods of the two cylinders of a V-segment are connected to the same crank throw, wherein the crank star is of the lengthwise symmetric or lengthwise quasi-symmetric type, wherein the crank throws C1 to C8 have one of the following angular sequences in the direction of rotation of the engine when seen from the side of the flywheel, with the crank throws numbered as C1 to C8 when starting from the side of the flywheel:        i) C1,C8-C2,C7-C3,C6-C4,C5        ii) C1,C8-C4,C5-C3,C6-C2,C7        iii) C1,C8-C3,C6-C4,C5-C2,C7,The dependent claims relate to possible embodiments of the invention.        
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a V-type 4-stroke internal combustion engine with 16 cylinders, having a counter-clockwise direction of rotation, comprising a firing sequence controller that fires the cylinders A1 to A8 and B1 to B8 in at least one of the following firing sequences, wherein the direction of rotation and the cylinder numbering is defined in accordance with DIN ISO 1204:                a) A1-B7-A2-B6-A3-B5-A5-B1-A8-B2-A7-B3-A6-B4-A4-B8        b) A1-B7-A2-B6-A6-B4-A5-B1-A8-B2-A7-B3-A3-B5-A4-B8        c) A1-B7-A2-B5-A4-B3-A6-B1-A8-B2-A7-B4-A5-B6-A3-B8        d) A1-B4-A4-B6-A3-B7-A2-B8-A8-B5-A5-B3-A6-B2-A7-B1        e) A1-B5-A5-B3-A6-B2-A7-B1-A8-B4-A4-B6-A3-B7-A2-B8.        
In a second aspect, the present invention provides a V-type 4-stroke internal combustion engine with 16-cylinders, having a clockwise direction of rotation, comprising a firing sequence controller that fires the cylinders A1 to A8 and B1 to B8 in at least one of the following firing sequences, wherein the direction of rotation and the cylinder numbering is defined in accordance with DIN ISO 1204:                a) B1-A7-B2-A6-B3-A5-B5-A1-B8-A2-B7-A3-B6-A4-B4-A8        b) B1-A7-B2-A6-B6-A4-B5-A1-B8-A2-B7-A3-B3-A5-B4-A8        c) B1-A7-B2-A5-B4-A3-B6-A1-B8-A2-B7-A4-B5-A6-B3-A8        d) B1-A4-B4-A6-B3-A7-B2-A8-B8-A5-B5-A3-B6-A2-B7-A1        e) B1-A5-B5-A3-B6-A2-B7-A1-B8-A4-B4-A6-B3-A7-B2-A8.        
The firing sequences were obtained by multi-criteria hierarchical analysis.
Preferably, the engines according to the first and/or second aspect comprise a crankshaft having 8 crank throws forming a crank star, wherein in each case the piston rods of the two cylinders of a V-segment are connected to the same crank throw, wherein the crank star is preferably of the lengthwise symmetric or lengthwise quasi-symmetric type.
In a third aspect, the present invention provides a V-type 4-stroke internal combustion engine having 16 cylinders, having a counter-clockwise or clockwise direction of rotation, comprising a crankshaft, a torsional vibration damper and a flywheel arranged on the crankshaft, wherein the crankshaft has 8 crank throws forming a crank star, wherein in each case the piston rods of the two cylinders of a V-segment are connected to the same crank throw, wherein the crank star is of the lengthwise symmetric or lengthwise quasi-symmetric type, wherein the crank throws C1 to C8 have one of the following angular sequences in the direction of rotation of the engine when seen from the side of the flywheel, with the crank throws numbered as C1 to C8 when starting from the side of the flywheel:                i) C1,C8-C2,C7-C3,C6-C4,C5        ii) C1,C8-C4,C5-C3,C6-C2,C7        iii) C1,C8-C3,C6-C4,C5-C2,C7.        
These crank stars have advantageous dynamic behaviors, especially with respect to axial vibrations. Further, advantageous firing sequences can be found for these crank stars.
A specific angular sequence of the crank throws in the direction of rotation of the engine means that if one moves around the static crankstar in the direction of rotation, one encounters the crank throws in this sequence. This also means that if one turns the crank star in the direction of rotation, the crank throws will pass a fixed angle in the opposite sequence. The same principle of course also applies if the direction of rotation is specified as clockwise or anti-clockwise.
If two crank throws are included in the sequence as a couple, such as C1,C8, this means that they have the same or approximately the same angular position, depending on whether the crank-star is of the symmetric and the quasi-symmetric type. The order of notation of the two crank throws within the couple does not imply a required angular sequence between these two crank throws for quasi-symmetric type.
The first to third aspect can be realized independently. Preferably, however, a firing sequence according to the first or the second aspect is combined with a crank star according to the third aspect.
In particular, the present invention comprises a V-type 4-stroke internal combustion engine having the features according to a combination of the first aspect with the third aspect, or having the features according to a combination of the second aspect with the third aspect.
In each case, preferably, the combination of firing sequence and crank star is one of the following:                crank star i), one of the firing sequences d or e        crank star ii), one of the firing sequences a or b        crank star iii), firing sequence c.        
Possible embodiments of a V-type 4-stroke internal combustion engine according to any one of the first to third aspect or a combination of these aspects are described in the following:
In an embodiment of the invention, the V-angle of the V-type 4-stroke internal combustion engine of the present invention is between 40° and 80°, more preferably between 50° and 70°, more preferably between 55° and 65°, most preferably at 60°.
As described above, the crank star of the engine is preferably of the lengthwise symmetric or quasi-symmetric type. Lengthwise symmetric means that two crank throws having the same distance from the middle plane of the crankshaft have the same angular position. Lengthwise quasi-symmetric means that certain deviations from an exactly symmetric position are possible. Preferably, in this case, the angular difference between two crank throws having the same distance from the middle plane of the crankshaft is below 5°, preferably below 3°, more preferably below 1°.
In an embodiment of the invention, on both halves of the crankshaft, the angular distance between two crank throws following each other is between 80° and 100° or between 170° and 190°, preferably between 85° and 95° or between 175° and 185°, more preferably between 89° and 91° or between 179° and 181° and most preferably at 90° or 180°.
In an embodiment of the invention, the firing sequences have, for the counter-clockwise direction of rotation, an angular firing distance for a firing of a cylinder of the B-bank followed by a firing of a cylinder of the A-bank of between 45° and 75°, preferably between 55° and 65°, most preferably at 60° and/or the firing sequences have, for the counter-clockwise direction of rotation, an angular firing distance for a firing of a cylinder of the A-bank followed by a firing of a cylinder of the B-bank of between 15° and 45°, preferably between 25° and 35°, most preferably at 30°.
In an embodiment of the invention, the firing sequences have, for the clockwise direction of rotation, an angular firing distance for a firing of a cylinder of the A-bank followed by a firing of a cylinder of the B-bank of between 45° and 75°, preferably between 55° and 65°, most preferably at 60° and/or the firing sequences have, for the clockwise direction of rotation, an angular firing distance for a firing of a cylinder of the B-bank followed by a firing of a cylinder of the A-bank of between 15° and 45°, preferably between 25° and 35°, most preferably at 30°.
In an embodiment of the invention, the crank shaft is made from a self-ageing, micro-alloyed steel. This is made possible by the lower vibrations provided by the present invention.
In an embodiment of the invention, the engine comprises a torsional vibration damper.
Preferably, the power dissipation of the torsional vibration damper is below 6 per mil of the maximum engine power, more preferably below 5 per mil, more preferably below 3.5 per mil, more preferably below 2.5 per mil, most preferably below 2 per mil.
In an embodiment of the invention, the torsional vibration damper is a viscous damper.
In an embodiment of the invention, the torsional vibration damper is arranged on the opposite side of the crankshaft from the flywheel.
In an embodiment of the invention, the displacement volume per cylinder is between 21 and 151, preferably between 41 and 121, more preferably between 51 and 91.
In an embodiment of the invention, the maximum engine power per liter displacement volume is between 10 kW and 80 kW, preferably between 20 kW and 50 kW.
In an embodiment of the invention, the engine has an operating speed range of between 600 and 2100 rpm.
In an embodiment of the invention, the engine has an engine controller programmed to run the engine at a constant nominal operating speed, wherein the constant nominal operating speed preferably can be adapted based on engine conditions and/or load conditions, and/or the constant nominal operating speed preferably is from an operating speed range between 600 and 2100 rpm.
In an embodiment of the invention, the engine is operable with a gaseous and/or with a liquid fuels, wherein the engine can preferably be operated with at least one of the following fuels: gas, diesel, gasoline.
In an embodiment of the invention, the engine has a direct injection system and/or a high pressure injection system.
In an embodiment of the invention, the engine can be operated with a Diesel or an Otto combustion method.
In an embodiment of the invention, the engine controller is programmed to operate the engine with a homogeneous charge and/or stratified charge combustion method.
In an embodiment of the invention, the engine is a suction engine or has a charging system having one or several stages.
In an embodiment of the invention, all cylinders of one cylinder bank have a common intake manifold and/or a common exhaust manifold, wherein the exhaust manifolds are preferably arranged with respect to the V-angle on the inside and the intake manifolds are arranged with respect to the V-angle on the outside.
In an embodiment of the invention, the engine is used as a power unit in a heavy duty and/or mining and/or earth moving and/or transport and/or cargo and/or load handling machine, preferably for an excavator and/or an dumper truck.
In an embodiment of the invention, the engine is used to run a generator and/or a hydraulic pump, the generator and/or the hydraulic pump preferably operating one or more drives of an undercarriage and/or working equipment, preferably of a heavy duty and/or mining and/or earth moving and/or transport and/or cargo and/or load handling machine, preferably for an excavator and/or an dumper truck.
In an embodiment of the invention, the engine is coupled directly or via a mechanical gear train to an undercarriage and/or working equipment, preferably of a heavy duty and/or mining and/or earth moving and/or transport and/or cargo and/or load handling machine, preferably for an excavator and/or an dumper truck.
In an embodiment of the invention, the engine is used as the main power unit for a ship and/or a train.
In an embodiment of the invention, the engine is used as a power unit in military equipment and/or for fluid transport and/or for gas and/or fuel production and/or treatment.
In an embodiment of the invention, the engine is used as a power unit for power generation, an in particular drives a generator.
In an embodiment of the invention, the engine is used as a power unit for a mobile and/or stationary machine.
In an embodiment of the invention, the engine is coupled torsionally stiffly and/or via a torsionally elastic coupling to the load.
The present invention further comprises a machine comprising a V-type 4-stroke internal combustion engine according to any one of the above described aspects and/or embodiments. Preferably, the machine and/or the engine has one, more or all the features described above.
In particular, the machine can be a stationary or mobile machine, in particular a heavy duty and/or mining and/or earth moving and/or transport and/or cargo and/or load handling machine, and/or ship and/or train and/or military and/or fluid transport and/or gas and/or oil production and/or treatment machine and/or power generator. Preferably the machine is an excavator and/or an dumper truck.
The present invention further comprises a crank star for a V-type 4-stroke internal combustion engine according to any one of the above described aspects and/or embodiments. Preferably, the machine and/or the engine has one, more or all the features described above.
In particular, the crank star is for a V-type 4-stroke internal combustion engine having 16 cylinders, and is formed by 8 crank throws arranged on a crankshaft, wherein in each case the piston rods of the two cylinders of a V-segment can be connected to the same crank throw, wherein the crank star is of the lengthwise symmetric or lengthwise quasi-symmetric type, wherein the crank throws C1 to C8 have one of the following angular sequences in one direction of rotation when seen from one side of the crankshaft, with the crank throws numbered as C1 to C8 when starting from the side of the flywheel:                i) C1,C8-C4,C5-C3,C6-C2,C7        ii) C1,C8-C2,C7-C3,C6-C4,C5        iii) C1,C8-C2,C7-C4,C5-C3,C6.        
Further, a torsional vibration damper and/or a flywheel can be arranged on the crankshaft.
Preferably, the angular sequences provided above is realized in the direction of rotation of the engine and/or when seen from the side of the flywheel.
The present invention further comprises firing sequence controller or a software for a V-type 4-stroke internal combustion engine with 16 cylinders, in particular for a V-type 4-stroke internal combustion engine according to any of the preceding claims, the firing sequence controller or software implementing at least one of the firing sequences provided above.
The present invention further comprises method for operating a V-type 4-stroke internal combustion engine with 16 cylinders, wherein the engine is operated with at least one out of the firing sequences provided above.
Preferably, the method and/or the engine has one, more or all the features described above.
Preferably, the method is a method of operation of a V-type 4-stroke internal combustion engine according to any one of the above described aspects and/or embodiments.